The Girl With The Chocolate Hair
by Lady Of Embers
Summary: Ben Finn meets a pretty princess in Mourningwood, and it's all downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen - if blokes read my 'fics. ANYWAY. I was trawling through my stuff and thought 'this fic is crap as hell. I'm updating it.' Because it was. There was little to no dialogue, far too much stuff and egregious amounts of bleurgh. Enjoy the updated version!**

* * *

Chocolate silk

If anyone had asked me the colour of her hair, that's what I would have replied. Chocolate, with hints of caramel. They say the old Queen had the same hair when she started out. Then she became a purist and turned blonde and blue. Like me. Only mine was the same when I was born.

Me, Benjamin Finn. Born in the town of 'Gunk', as we labelled it, east of Brightwood. Luvverly place. No oral hygiene, surrounded by farmers-dear Avo, it was dreadful. I'd been on a few adventures in my time, including having a few 'flings' with some rather attractive young women that ended in tears. But I'd never found anyone who I could properly relate to, no one I could envision having a relationship with. I certainly didn't envision it being royalty.

We were holed up in Mourningwood, trying to fight off the legions of Hollow Men. It had been a tough previous night. We lost Leftenant Simmons, Doctor Skid and poor, poor Private Timmins. Anyway, a scout from the wall sighted two people coming down the path. Both of them were living and human. He called out to them

"Be you men or be you Hollow Men?" The reply was in a sharp voice I knew well.

"What does it look like, boy? Now stop being ridiculous and open this gate."

"Walter? Is that you?"

"No, it's Logan's uncle. Of course it's me!"

"Tell Major Swift; Walter's here!" My head perked up and I dropped my quill, hurriedly making my way over to Swift's side. The elegant man acknowledged my presence as the gates swung open. And every person in the fort took a huge gasp. Because as the grizzled, tall form of Walter appeared through the gates, another followed it. This form belonged to a woman, dressed a purple mercenary's outfit. It was a compliment to her skin, which _glowed_ with some kind of power and was lightly tanned and smooth. A travelling companion? Unlikely. Walter didn't usually travel in pairs. She looked like your typical Albion girl- in purple and looking like a mercenary, granted- but most Albion girls could be wooed with a wink and she was exceptionally pretty.

"There he is! The one and only- Major Swift!" Walter marched up to Swiftie and heartily shook his hand, while Swiftie jammed his pipe into his mouth and slapped his palm into Walter's, both smiling at each other. I caught him shooting the girl a smile out the corner and wondered if he thought she was pretty. As they stopped shaking hands, they stepped back to square each other up. In a friendly way, I hasten to add.

"Walter!" Swift cried, removing his pipe from his mouth, "what in the blazes are you doing here?" Walter grinned.

"We came looking for you! I have a proposition," Walter replied. Rina's eyebrow quirked. I got the feeling she knew about as much about this as I did.

"You came all this way to 'proposition' us?" I asked sarcastically and grinned when she looked my way and _smiled_. "And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned." Walter turned his grin on me.

"Ben Finn! It's good to see you," he breathed. "I take it the rumours about this place are true." The girl's head cocked sideways questioningly, and Swift nodded, sighing. We began walking along towards the graves.

"I'll say," he began, "you've never seen so many Hollow Men in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them. Mainly, though, it's us getting eradicated." The girl looked slightly agitated, and I was surprised when she got out a hand mirror and a hairbrush and sat down on a pile of sandbags to brush her hair, but she watched Swift out the corner of her eye and she seemed to be still listening.

"We lost some good men last night," Swift sighed, gesturing to the graves we'd come to a halt in front of. "And the buggers will be back tonight." Walter's expression was dark.

"Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments, doesn't he? That's part of what I came here to talk about." Swift looked at the girl properly.

"Is this the-"

"The princess, yes. I'll explain."

_Oh. Gah._

Not just any old pretty travelling companion. Not just an Albion girl. Good _grief_, Walter was being followed by the Princess of Albion.

"Very well then." He turned to her. "Captain Finn will show you to the mortar. We could use a body up there." She nodded. "Ah yes, would you consider briefing Captain Finn with your name please, your highness? I know and Walter knows but poor Ben doesn't." She smiled, laughing lightly, before turning her head to look at me.

"Ben Finn, is that it? I'm Rina. Rina Marine Black, princess of Albion. Never mind the whole title though, you can just call me Rina." My brow quirked.

"Meet me on the wall when you're ready, then. I'll introduce you to Private Jammy- so called because he's the luckiest sod in the fort." She grinned.

"I look forward to it, captain," she replied lightly, and turned to Walter.

"You'll probably be stuck by that mortar all night," he told her. "Why don't you look around first? Talk to the men. See who's got your back. It never hurts to know who's helping you." She nodded and wandered off around the fort.

She was quite a hit. Grove, Gould and Tick were eyeing her up and even Trevor stopped hammering long enough to appraise her.

FINALLY, she got her arse up to the mortar and shook hands with Private Jammy.

"This is Private Jammy, Jammy, take it away."

"It's true what they say, you know. Jammiest soldier in Albion. 724 wounds and still standing."

"I don't suppose you've ever used a mortar before? There's nothing to it." I paused. "There's always a slight chance of maiming, of course, but erm, I'm sure you'll pick it up." Her brow raised.

"Pick up what, the chance of maiming?" Jammy spluttered. I cleared my throat.

"No, princess-"

"Rina," she told me casually, and I nodded.

"Rina, what I meant was-"

"-that I'll pick up how to use a mortar." She grinned at me. "Captain Finn, one of the men told me that if I needed cheering up to talk to you, but you don't seem to be very good with jokes." I realised what she'd done and burst out laughing.

"Okay, you win," I conceded and she winked at me. I blushed and Jammy the diplomat decided to leap in at that moment.

"Right, my life's gonna be in your hands, so let's make sure you know how to use this thing," he told her. She nodded, her smile straightening out.

"Let's hope you're a good teacher." Jammy blushed and showed her how to hold a mortar. She copied the pose and aimed at a scarecrow, blowing it up and eliciting a rather over-enthusiastic response from Jammy. She blew up the other one and he started getting excited.

"Alright, Jammy, don't get excited, you know what happens when you do," I said, as she aimed at the last one, a 'what?' look on her face. "Let's just get rid of this one, shall we?" Jammy's face looked worried.

"Yeah! Hang on, I don't remember setting this one up." Rina's face went deadly serious after those seven words. Sure enough, as her dog barked apprehensively, a wisp clambered into the dead body, and spread out across the bones. She jumped back to the mortar as more of them appeared. She fired as quickly as possible at the oncoming Legion, but there was no stopping the undead horde. After a few minutes there was no point using the mortar to try and stop them. They'd come too close. She was scowling.

"_Bugger_," she swore, earning an approving grin from me, and leapt off the parapet. We watched as the wisps dived into the soil. Then her sword sang through the air and a Hollow Man dissolved back into the ground. It was a signal. We all leapt into battle. It seemed to take forever. What else could I do but draw my sword and look after Jammy? 724 wounds. I didn't think he would make another. And I was right.

The night stretched over our heads like an unforgiving blanket, and within a few hours it was bitterly cold and we were exhausted. But suddenly she destroyed a Hollow Man and we looked around and saw an empty fort. They were gone. Swiftie cheered at her, but she cocked her head north and looked worried. Then her eyes widened and she let out a noiseless scream.

"Swift! It's not over!" She cried. A wisp flew into the camp…_and went into Simmons' grave._

"Leftenant Simmons! I specifically instructed you to remain buried!" Swift yelled. Simmons climbed out of his grave and took no notice, but turned dead eyes towards our troops. Rina's mouth was set in a thin line. I think she was scared. I didn't blame her. I mean, Simmons was _huge_ compared to the other Hollow Men.

"Oh, doesn't _anyone_ follow orders around here anymore?" I yelled. The last thing I saw was Rina smiled grimly before Simmons knocked us to the ground with a massive force push.

The next thing that happened was Rina was shaking me awake quite roughly, reminiscent of my mother packing me off for school.

"Ben, get off your behind," she was hissing. Course, I didn't know it was her, and my instincts kicked in. Before my eyes had opened I'd grabbed her arm, flung her over the other side of me and pinned her down. Then my eyes opened and we both went bright red.

"Sorry," I coughed.

"Nice reflexes," she commented, getting up and brushing her clothes off.

"Thanks."

"What did you used to do for a living?" This particular question was not one I was going to answer immediately-or at least, not until I'd forged a slightly stronger friendship with this young lady.

"Erm…this and that." There was something in my tone that made her think.

"Oooh, what did you _do?_ Or more importantly, _who_?" Damn clever royalty cottoned on fairly quickly. I went red all over again. Swiftie chose that moment to call us over and the four of us gathered around.


	2. Chapter 2

"We did it!" Swift celebrated, as we stood in a little circle. "No, really! WE did!" He encouraged, catching the 'yeah right I killed a frickin Hollow Man alone' look the princess was giving him. He smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Let the bards tell our song. The Swift Brigade fought! They won! The end," I said hurriedly, and she giggled slightly.

"So, what do you say, Swift? Will you join us?" Swift's face grew troubled.

"I swore to follow my King to the death; we all did. But this isn't how it's meant to be. The old guard has been tossed aside, and these new soldiers the king is recruiting don't care about this land or its people."

"Yeah, and I bet they get paid more," I commented. Walter glared at me.

"Shut up Ben," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Walter has absolute faith in you, and after seeing you in battle, so do I. The Swift Brigade will follow you to the end- if you make a soldier's oath. Bring the honour back to this uniform," Swift bartered. She nodded, shaking his hand.

"We'll see you in Bowerstone," he said.

"Oh yeah, and if you end up employing us in your rebellion, don't forget the pay rise, okay?" I said cheekily. She winked at me, and sauntered off, hips swaying, with Walter just in front of her. Grove noticed and sidled over to me.

"I think, Captain Finn, we're thinking the same thing," he commented. I grinned and we turned to stare at her.

"Damn, I want that," we chorused, then burst out laughing.

* * *

"It's true!" I argued with Page. "I downed three Hollow Men in one shot! Walter!"

"Hey, I'm not getting involved!" Walter said, sticking up his hands defensively.

"I never trusted a soldier in my life. I'm not about to start now," Page quipped, turning as the door opened.

"Look, there she is, ask her yourself," I huffed, as Rina entered the room. Page gave her a brief smile.

"You know, for a princess, you're a pretty decent person." Rina returned the smile.

"Fresh start, Page? I hate arguing with the people I could be befriending." The two women were smiling at each other. Page nodded, shaking her hand.

"See, I _knew_ you two would get along in the end." Page and Rina glared at Walter simultaneously.

"Thanks for worrying about my social life, but right now we've got bigger problems." Rina's smile vanished when Walter uttered the next word.

"Reaver."

"He's been bleeding the city dry for years, but it's never been this bad." Rina's brown eyes were huge and soft with worry.

"What do you propose we do?" She asked.

"Reaver holds a secret society ball every week. A small group of Resistance fighters managed to get inside his mansion but we haven't heard from them since."

"Fortunately, we know what two of the guests look like." Page handed Rina a package.

"These are for the masquerade ball." I looked at Page gleefully.

"Great! Where's my costume?" I asked. "What, I still can't come? Even after the three Hollow Men story?"

"Everybody out. I need to change."

"I'll stay here. Make sure no-one spies on you," I said slyly. Rina glared at me and shoved me out the door.

"Please don't let Mr Finn follow you." I heard Page warning her. "I've had enough of him for one day." She nodded, closed the door and left, leaving Page to change.

-Rina-

Page and I arrived at Reaver's mansion wearing our ballgowns. They looked bloody ridiculous. Plus, Page's bust was spilling out of her bodice, which was confusing, since Page is prude. Anyway, we walked through the doors and found Reaver's ginger butler, some weirdo named Barry.

"A bit late, aren't you? Most of the guests are passed out. All we've got left is fizzy pop."

"I'm sorry. We were…held up."

"That's no problem. Just give me the password."

"The…password…erm…"

"I'm just pulling your leg. I wasn't joking about the fizzy pop though. These lightweights drank the lot." Page's eyebrow quirked. "We've got cooking sherry left, if you fancy it. No? Don't blame you. Never touch the stuff myself-well, except in the mornings."

We walked on in a little silence, passing a man who was busy emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor. Then this man said something I hope never to hear again.

"I could set you up a nice orgy later, how's about that?"

"Just keep walking, you funny little man," Page hissed. We reached a set of doors.

"Now, there are some ground rules. Master Reaver insists on no weapons in the ballroom."

"I'm afraid I need to keep mine. I'm here to find some friends," Page insisted.

"Oh! You're the brave noble rebels!" _CRAAAAAAAAAP._ "I'm an oppressed proletarian myself! We're practically comrades! Now then, sneak through here and you can rescue your fellow revolutionaries!" We raised brows at each other, neither believing him. But we walked through the door anyway. One of Page's fighters in a cage met our eyes.

"There's one of my men! Kidd! Where are the others?"

"All dead! Reaver was expecting you! Get out of here! Hurry!" The cage began to lift. I blasted back to the Sanctuary and changed my clothes. I was not facing Reaver dressed like this.

"My, my, more bees here to steal Reaver's honey. So dedicated. So industrious. So bloody annoying. When will you learn to enjoy life?"

"I'll get him out," I muttered, grabbing onto the cage to try and pick the lock. Page looked worriedly up at me before turning to glare at Reaver.

"I'll enjoy killing you. Does that count?"

"My, you're full of spunk, aren't you? This one must be lightning beneath the bed sheets." He pulled a lever that was in front of him. "Viola! As promised for this evening entertainment, the piece de la resistance-another piece of the resistance."

"This is sick." I dropped from the cage.

"Shall we play? A little game I like to call the Wheel of Misfortune."

"A game? You expect us to entertain you?"

"But of course! I spin, you die, we watch."

"That's sick!"

"It's just a game, my sweet! Really, it's a riot!" Reaver pulled another lever and the wheel in front of us spun.

I don't need to describe the stupidity and uselessness of the game that ensured. Page and I fought seven rounds' worth of enemies. 'Nuff said. Until we got to the end. To be honest, it's all Barry's fault. We'd survived six rounds when Barry took interest in a female guest, patted her on the arse and got eaten by her when she turned out to be a Balvarine.

"So, now you know why we're a 'secret' society," Reaver purred, as the thing jumped down. The beast charged at Page and I jumped, grabbing her sword out the scabbard and slashing it open from neck to hip. "Do you know, I do believe you might survive this after all," he called, as I stabbed a Balvarine. We were surrounded. I let fly a blast of Will. "So, it seems that my suspicions about your true nature are real after all," he crowed, as the last Balvarine died.

"That's the last party I take you to," I vowed to Page, sheathing my sword. A bugger jumped up behind me and Page shot it. We both turned to glare at Reaver.

"My, you've made me out to be a somewhat poor host," he commented. "Why not stop all this violence? The three of us could go up to my room and have a private party." Identical blushes appeared on our faces.

"Do you even know who this is?" Page exclaimed angrily, gesturing to me. "This is Logan's sister, the princess." Reaver's eyes widened behind the mask.

"The king's sister, a bona fide Hero. I would never dream of coming between siblings…well, that's not strictly true, there was that time…" Page emptied her gun at him as he turned and walked away gracefully. "Tatty bye, my loves."

"I never thought I'd side with royalty," Page commented, leaving the mansion and holding Kidd's hand, with me in tow, "but you're _nothing_ like your brother. The Bowerstone Resistance will follow you without question. If you'll do one thing. You've seen what Reaver's done to Bowerstone. Poverty, children forced to work, fear- it has to stop. Promise me you'll end it." I shook her hand firmly.

"I _promise_," I vowed. She smiled.

"Then let's get back. We've got a revolution to plan."

-Ben-

It was about a day later they returned. Page looked like she was going to violently sick, but Rina looked pleasantly refreshed. She appeared as though she'd learnt some new tricks since we last met. And I think she had.

"Reavers' alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. He set us up against some monsters and stuff. Really interesting. Sand Furies and everything. Page tried to shoot him but he totally swiped the bullet out of the air. That kind of thing. Then it turned out that the whole 'Secret Society' parties were for Balvarines in their human skin. I don't know why, but Page was feeling sick by the end of it. Anyway, Reaver informed us that he liked how we looked and that Page was probably lightning between sheets." I snorted with laughter.

"_Page?_ She's prude." She looked at me with those sly cocoa eyes of hers.

"Just because she doesn't go weak at the knees from your flattery doesn't mean she's prude," she replied, and poured herself some water.

"She's prude," I said firmly.

"She's not."

"She is!"

"She's just _Page_. Besides, she doesn't exactly _dress_ prude, does she?"

"Thank goodness."

"You pervert! You know she's in love with Kidd!" She slapped me playfully on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"You're such a flirt, Benjamin Finn!" She laughed.

There was quiet. It was more than a little bit awkward.

"You wanted to know what I used to do?" I asked after a while. She nodded, taking a sip from her drink.

"I was an adventurer. My entire family died the year after your mother, so I went out on my own, a little seventeen-year-old. I protected travelling traders from various things, pulled pints, stacked books in Brightwall, smithed swords, made pies. Couldn't play the lute, though I was good with senseless comedy routines." She looked interested, one eyebrow arched, leaning on her leg, as she always was.

"Gosh, by that age I was skilled at the piano and I danced well, and Walter had already been training me for a few weeks." There was a pause. Then-

"Know any good jokes?"

"They wouldn't make you laugh."

"I suppose. I've been insulted by enough flipping gnomes…"

"Like?"

"How about 'scuse me madam, are you lost? I can direct you to the nearest kitchen.' Or 'I'm not sure whether I prefer your looks or your personality. It's like preferring mud to sewage'. Bloody Brian." She took another drink from her water. I looked at her clothes. She'd changed back to her mercenary clothes from her masquerade clothes, but the voracious purple had been removed. I admired the curve of her jawline, leading down to her neck, to her collarbone and…well…from then on, to be honest, watching where the torchlight flickered on her pale skin. I unwittingly crept a little closer. She didn't notice. I casually raised an arm, and laid it to rest on some crates behind her. She still didn't notice. I took one tiny step closer towards her, and I was going to lean in and kiss her. Just then, Page came crashing into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to cut you open, you traitor!"

"Yes, traitors walk amongst us "Traitors would have you believe their cause is noble. Traitors can come in any form. Even people you trust. A friend. A loyal advocate. Like Major Swift!" My eyes widened. Rina's narrowed, behind her fox mask, and she lowered her head slightly. "He was found attempting to turn loyal soldiers against us." The guard shoved Swiftie against a wall and raised a gun, clicking back the hammer. My hands flew up to my face and I felt Rina's fingers dig into my shoulder. She was keeping me there.

"No, don't do this," I whispered.

"I will crush this Resistance in the name of a peaceful Albion! Major Swift, I sentence you to death!"

-Rina-

The last thing Major Swift did was stare directly into my eyes and mouth something. Then the gunman blew his brains out. Ben turned to me, his eyes huge and blue and filled with tears.

"He has to be stopped. He has to be-" His words were choked by a sob. I pulled him close and hugged him. His arms tightened around me and I stroked his head comfortingly.

"He has to be defeated," I finished for him, whispering. He nodded into me, crying. I noticed the soldiers looking curiously at us. Two citizens crying over a traitor? This needed investigating. Especially since one was wearing a mask. "Ben, we have to get out of here," I whispered urgently. He looked up and noticed the guards' trigger fingers twitching. I took his hand and led him away.

-Ben-

When I was fished out of the local port, coughing up salt water and with no sign of the other two I immediately panicked. I ran around the strange city, hands fixed to my head in anxiety, until an old, bald woman stopped me.

"Why are you running this way?" She asked. I had a brainwave.

"Could you get a search party out into the desert? Two of my shipmates were wrecked around this area." Her face darkened.

"I am not sure. It is dangerous. I shall see what I can do, but I can make no promises," she replied. I smiled.

"Thanks!"

-Rina-

_Alright, so I didn't have a plan, but you know, we're inside anyway. _

_Ben, you pillock! You nearly blew me up!_

_Another bunch of tossers coming up!_

_Language! _

_Careful, those barrels are full of gunpowder!_

_Yes, and who should you be warning?_

_What a display! Hopefully the alleys will be free by now._

_Or not…_

_Walter! Where's Page?_

_We have to hurry. Looks like they'll be following us after all. _

_Ben!_

_Ben's not here?_

_What's that noise? It sounded rather…unfriendly._

_Do you ever get the feeling someone's playing games with us? _

_All the time…_

_Tainted, broken little toys…_

_We have to keep going, you hear me? We HAVE TO KEEP GOING._

_That boy, you couldn't save him, you LET him die…_

_Okay, ready, three, two, one…Arrgh!_

_You wished him undone, wished him PAIN…_

_WALTER!_

_Help me!_

_The man you want, he despises you. He doesn't think you're worth his time. He will leave you to ROT!_

_Rina!_

_You desire him, he enflames you, he makes your skin heat and your heart beat and your head cloud over and fill with fantasies…we will blind you to him and take your heart, clear your head and fill it with darkness, cool your skin forever. Don't worry about these problems, we will take them all away…_

_I can't see!_

_It's OKAY, Walter, I won't let them get you, won't let them…won't let them hurt you again…_

"What can you see in the distance?"

"It looks like an enormous statue. It's going to take us several hours to get there."

"Listen, I can't go on like this."

"Of course you can." My voice broke from emotion, and I took three potions out of my bag- health, summoning and slow time. I mixed them together and handed the result to Walter.

"What is this?"

"It's a Summon Slow Healing potion. I'm hoping it'll summon the darkness inside you for a longer period of time than usual and heal you at the same time. Maybe we can use the darkness summoned." Walter drank the potion and darkness drained off of him, before coming together and forming a shadow of Walter. This shadow jumped down the ledge in front of us and stalked ahead, its sword drawn. Walter blinked.

"I can…I can see," he whispered. I nodded.

"Then let's go." We jumped off the ledge in pursuit of the Walter Shadow. We found it fighting other Shadows and I got to work, leaving Kukai to defend Walter. Once they were dead we continued on.

The desert burned me and the thing echoed in my mind.

_What do you wish to achieve, from taking the throne? Your own tyranny? Power? Money? What do you think that will do for you?_

"I want to help people," I whispered back to it.

_Help people? People are the greatest darkness there will ever be. We are beings of the shadow; they are beings of twilight, but their actions are far darker than ours. Yet we both seek to conquer, and they refuse us. Some of us were once Heroes, you know? Our souls, tortured and tormented, burnt to ashes in a fire, because people decided we weren't needed. And look how that changed…oh, they cry out for us! And we ignore their calls._

"That's not my fault. That happened over three hundred years before my birth," I hissed.

_Your mother was a Hero once- now she lies rotting in a tomb, her body decaying, her spirit trapped by a Banshee who blocks the way to Elysium._

"My mother is beyond your harm now," I countered, "beyond your evil touch."

_Our evil touch? It was a man who made her a Hero, all those who beat her and hurt her. Those that named themselves humans, who wore the dark clothes and hid in the tower the Seer now resides in, they said they were human too, but they did things to people that we loved, we enjoyed listening to. It was a human's evil touch, and the click of a hammer and the bite of a bullet, that drew her into her destiny. You argue we are monsters- as are you!_

"STOP IT!" Shadow Walter exploded as we reached some steps and Walter collapsed.

"I'm blind again. I've had the whole of that potion," he choked. I helped him to his feet.

"We'll get back; get help. Everything's going to be alright, Walter," I promised. He smiled.

"Did you know I once briefly dated a sister of yours? She was a lovely girl and the mayor of Brightwall, but it was clear Swift was more her taste than I." I laughed wearily.

"I'm sure Swift was glad of that." Walter shook his head, smiling blindly.

"No, your half-sister was never the one he loved. He had eyes for only one woman."

"Who was that?"

"That is not something I'm going to tell you- not yet." I nodded, sighing, and we reached a huge pair of doors. I combined a Slow Time and Healing potion and gave it to Walter, who drank it, and blinked back into sight. We opened the doors and viewed the scene below us.

A ruined city stretched out beneath us like a carpet of sand and rubble. There were a few houses still standing but mostly they were broken. We trailed down the road and I felt a thumping headache coming on. My steps became weary. Walter grasped my hand and pulled me forward.

The last thing I remembered was hearing an exultant yell of 'RINA!' before I pitched forward into darkness.

-Ben-

We saw her falling on the ground and Walter caught her before collapsing himself. I rushed over and picked her up. Kalin, the woman I'd met by the docks, looked at me curiously.

"You love her?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"We're good friends."

"You handle her as though you were lovers."

"I…I guess…" She smiled at me.

"Worry not, young one. You have many years still yet to find whether she feels the same." I blushed, carrying her over to the Auroran temple.

Walter was the better off of the two. When he awoke he said she'd been giving him potions to keep him alive and with sight, and she was probably exhausted.

"So what's wrong with her, then?" I asked worriedly. Kalin shook her head.

"It is not good. She conversed with the darkness and it buried itself inside her. It is deep. We should leave her to rest for a little while, just until she regains her strength. Meanwhile, Sir Walter, I need to talk to you." Kalin led Walter away. The priestess tending to Rina, Mara, looked at me knowingly and exited the room. The candles shrouded her body in an ethereal glow and she looked beautiful. She breathed evenly, but her face wasn't peaceful. My fingers reached out and sought her heartbeat, my thumb pressing against the spot where I felt it pulsing. So fragile and weak…so beautiful…and yet so strong at the same time. She stirred, her mouth opening.

"My choice is made…" she whispered, and turned over. "No, no, no!" She screamed and sat up, looking into my face. I'd ripped my hand away from her heartbeat the moment she'd begun talking and I think I probably had a guilt flush around my face. She grabbed my arm, sobbing into me.

"That thing, Ben, you have no idea…" she whispered, her fingers digging into my arm. I stroked her hair consolingly.

"It's okay, you're safe now," I whispered. She nodded, almost snuggling into me, as I continued to stroke her hair.

"Is Walter alright?" She sobbed. I nodded, smiling.

"You kept him alive, Rina, you kept his sight even when you were exhausted. I'm pretty sure Kalin heard you scream, she'll probably want to talk to you."

"Kalin?"

"I am Kalin, the leader of the Aurorans. What you fought in the caves is what has been slaughtering us for five years." Kalin marched in solemnly and Rina pulled on her mercenary jacket before standing up, nearly collapsing and making another effort.

"Rina, princess of Albion. Does it have a name?"

"We call it the Crawler. It appeared five years ago, as I said, bringing darkness and despair. We thought we could defeat it if we were equipped enough, but we never were. We were never ready. But you are not the first saviour to come here." Rina nodded.

"Welcome to Aurora. The city of nightmares," I quipped, and Rina turned to gaze once more at the deserted city.

"Please, go down into our city. Walk among our streets. See what has happened." Rina turned to me.

"Go ahead. I've seen enough," I told her. Her face fell, but she turned and soldiered off.

When she returned, Kalin was waiting.

"As I said before, you are not the first to come here."

"Who was the other?"

"His name was Logan, the king of Albion."

"Seems your big brother's been keeping secrets," I grunted. "He used to go on expeditions like this all the time, until about four years ago." Rina's eyes widened.

"Ben Finn has told me of your revolution, of your quest. I want our people to join you. Not because we want your land, nor because we thirst for revenge, but because we need protection if we are to survive. And we want a place in your court. Not as a colony, not as a thing to be used, but as a people with a voice that will be heard. Do you promise this?" Rina promised.

"Then let us go to war."

When we returned to Bowerstone, it was all systems go. Kalin, who had returned with us, had also brought cannons.

"Here's the plan. We'll surround the city and work our way up through the levels."

"How's that better than my idea?" I asked, annoyed.

"We will live longer than a few seconds?" Kalin suggested dryly.

"Oh, now you're just picking holes," I replied. Rina snorted.

"I want to be in the thick of battle and the smoke and glory. Where shall we go?" Sabine asked.

"That's for the future queen to decide."

"Page knows the city best. We'll go with her idea."

"Fine. I only put my idea forward to annoy her anyway," I argued.

"I see you've really matured on your travels. Alright, in more detail. The Bowerstone Resistance will take the east. Kalin will stay here and destroy the defences."

"If Page takes the east, I want to take the west," Sabine argued.

"Which leaves us with the middle! Less chance of getting lost," I quipped. Rina giggled before turning to the others.

"For Albion!" Walter cried. We punched a fist into the centre over the table with all the maps.

Kalin was up first. She blew down the gates with them and let us into the city. As we rushed through the city, and Rina blasted at everyone with her gun, sword and Will, I couldn't help but feel a certain awe of this gorgeous, powerful creature, who could have killed me pretty easy if anyone had given her the inclination. We got to a gate at the top of Bowerstone OQ, and Rina showed us a pathway through by jumping down a few roofs and crossing a few streets. Then debris showered us.

"Oh great, now we're stuck," Walter commented. I pfffed.

"Oh please, we're in a street full of houses! All we have to do is a little bit of breaking and entering, followed by some fighting and filleting." Rina giggled and led us through the broken houses. I loved being able to make her laugh. It was cute. We saw Page on a lower street and waved cheerily as Dwellers charged across from the other side. We continued up the street until we met up with Page. And then we met another rather large, rather shut-looking gate.

"Always with the damn gates!" I exploded angrily, huffing like a child.

"We need explosives to get past this door."

"If only we knew a tiny man who loved blowing things up." I sighed, my voice full of foreshadowing.

**BOOM**.

The door blew open and Sabine and Boulder stepped through.

"Hahah! Is this not the grandest time you've ever had?" He asked Rina, who sighed.

"Yes, Sabine, but don't blow too much up. I do have to rule this city after all."

"Oh, right. Don't be so bloody logical."

"Hang on, how'd you get to the other side anyway?" I argued.

"Dwellers have their ways, my boy," he said mysteriously, twirling his moustache around his finger. "Is there anyone left to kill?"

"This street is clear, but more or Logan's troops will be arriving shortly."

"Well then, let's get going before they show up. I'll take Rina to the castle to find Logan," Walter said.

"Good luck in there. Hope the crown fits," I said, and she smiled, walking away.

-Rina-

"Shall we knock?" Walter asked. "Nah, let's surprise him." He booted down the door and I heard Logan draw his sword. He sheathed it immediately.

"So this is who comes to find me. The old man, and the child who ran away." I glared at him. I'd grown up pretty quickly since Elliot's death.

"It's over, Logan. Your men are dying in droves. Just give up," Walter urged. Logan looked at me thoughtfully, before wandering over and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe it is time for someone else to take the throne," he decided.

"You were never a ruler, just another tyrant," I murmured, my voice soft and hateful.

"Do you think I might have had good reason to be?" He replied, his voice just as soft.

"Save it for the trial, Logan," Walter told him, and took my brother's arm.

"Cower behind ignorance if you will, but my sister deserves to know the truth." He turned his head to me.

"Do what I could not," he told me, and let Walter lead him away. I was left alone in the War Room with a broken entry-way and wood everywhere.

The first thing I did was fix the door.

-Ben-

"So?"

"Logan's in a cell right now."

"Where's Rina?"

"Her majesty is about to be crowned. Get out there and wait," Walter told me. I went and stood on the balcony with the others and waited.

She came out in a beautiful outfit, sky and dark blue. She looked lovely. I winked at her and she blushed, then stood up to take her crown.

When it came time to dish out some judgement on Logan, I thought she would kill him. I tried to make her see why, though I knew somewhere that there was a good chance she'd spare him.

"He killed Swiftie like it was some kind of circus act. I say he goes the same way," I argued. Everyone had good points.

"Many have suffered for his glory and plenty have died for it. I says, let him have some death of his own." Sabine.

"I am not one for this kind of judgement, but he gave us false hope and left us to face the darkness alone." Kalin. Page explained that we might be better than that, but Logan had committed some atrocities. But Rina silenced them with a hand-signal, instead listening to Logan's argument.

"Listen to me, all of you. Logan's rule, at the beginning, was just and merciful. He has a reason for his change. I do not believe that his ruthlessness is without a reason, and so I shall not act until Logan tells the court why he turned this way." I couldn't stop myself from yelling at her then.

"He's evil, that's why! He'd do anything for power." She fixed me with a cool glare.

"Hold your tongue, Captain Finn, this is my own flesh and blood. Logan, you may speak," she said, commanding. I fell silent under that voice.

"Listen to me. Theresa, our mother's guide, has warned me that the darkness in Aurora is coming here! I could not return and save Aurora because I had to prepare Albion! Please! I have the command of an entire army! Let me live and they will be yours," Logan begged. Logan was begging his little sister for mercy. How unfeasible. I took another chance to give my verdict.

"No-one wants the help of the Royal Guard after what they've done. This move will make you unpopular with the people. Get rid of him!" But Rina shook her head at the voices that begged her to kill him.

"Finn, haven't I told you to hold your tongue? Logan, I haven't forgiven you for Elliot, but we need your army. You may live, my brother," Rina said, and got up to hug-_hug_-her older brother. I wasn't sure _what_ to think. Why and what hadn't she forgiven him for? And…who was Elliot?


	4. Chapter 4

I was worried the pressure of ruling a kingdom would be too much for Rina, but she seemed to be taking it in her stride. In fact, she almost seemed to enjoy it.

One question that still wracked my brain was this: _who was Elliot?_ And why wasn't _I _allowed a verdict on how Logan died? I cornered Rina about it after a royal ceremony.

"So, I'm _Captain_ _Finn_, or _Finn_, or _you_ now, am I? And who was Elliot?"

"Elliot?" A dreamy expression came over her face. "We were friends since childhood. I loved him, and he loved me. We used to sneak up to my room when the guards were busy. I would have married him-but to save the people, I had to have him killed." Her face fell. "He was my best friend," she said quietly. I felt a stab of jealousy against this man who'd taken Rina's flower and not even married her. And even though he was dead, the lucky bugger had managed to get to her before anyone else. Then she looked at me.

"I called you 'Finn' because you bloody well spoke out of turn, _captain_. You need to learn how to address royalty." She turned and looked towards the library, where we knew that Logan was conferencing with his generals.

"Even fallen royalty." Then she walked away, and I couldn't help staring at her hips again.

It was during one of the times when Reaver was trying to get a money-making scheme together-and he mentioned whorehouses-that he happened to wink at Rina, and I felt extremely jealous. Then it hit me. Possessiveness, a desperation to be near her all the time, a wish to look at her for as long as I had-I knew suddenly that I was in love with her. It wasn't attraction any more. When I saw her shift in her seat and play with her hair I realised it was either me or Reaver who was going to get her first. Well, no way. Reaver had bedded her mother, attempted to bed her mother's Henchwoman, and then tried to pass it off as okay. Rina was mine.

When the darkness invaded, Reaver was nowhere to be found. He was off paying his youth debt to the Shadow Court. He wouldn't want to mess up his hair, of course not. Or dirty his hands in the game of 'fidelity'. That was why he'd never get Rina. He was too self-obsessed to be her type. _Then again_, I told myself, _you're pretty arrogant yourself._ I brushed these pessimistic thoughts from my minds and focused on the task at hand. And it was one that needed ultimate focus to get through.

We fought for hours. The sky seemed to burn, and the piercing screams of citizens filled the air. The laughter of the Crawler was everywhere-and its voice got into your head, trying to madden you. And when it inhabited Walter, he looked so sick…and Rina had to kill him…it was like when Swiftie had died, but worse. This time, I was the comforting hand on the shoulder, watching as Rina cried. For the second time since we'd met, we shared a strong hug, Walter's body draped across her knees and her arms around me. I didn't try to kiss her. We just crouched there, as the darkness receded slowly from Albion, and the burning sky was filled with clouds, and rain poured upon the buildings, snuffing out the flames. As peace descended on the ruined streets of Bowerstone, and Walter's body began to stiffen. As the screams died away, turning into the voices of people calling for their loved ones. As the rest of the guards and fighters returned. Page, Kalin, Sabine, Saker, and eventually Reaver, strolling in without a care, like it was nobody's business. Reaver was when I stopped hugging her. He looked a little miffed, but amused and even confused, somehow at the same time. I didn't know what he was miffed about, and confused? Well, what was THAT about? Although amused, maybe he thought the idea of us two was funny.

As we stood in front of the statue we had erected of Walter, I was faced with a choice. To wander off, and forget about the beautiful Rina, or to stay, and try and find out how she felt about me. Both options were tempting, but in the long run both might cause me some serious heartbreak. I wanted option number two with every fibre of my being. I wanted to stay and see how she felt, even if she only felt as though we were good friends and nothing else. I had to find out somehow, and if it wasn't what I wanted then I'd choose option number one. I really wanted it. And when she turned to me, her eyes questioning, with the words "and you, Ben?" I knew what I was going to do. She knew my past, my desire to wander. She looked a little wary.

"It's okay if you want to be an adventurer again, don't worry," she said slowly. I could tell from her voice that it wasn't okay. I put together the positives of staying, looked up, smiled at her, and gave her my answer.

"Nah, I suppose I could stick my feet up for a bit."

Well, I could hardly let Reaver get to her first could I?


	5. Chapter 5

Speaking of Reaver, I don't know what he thought of our little hug. I don't know if he thought it didn't matter. Well, it didn't seem to.

During the next few weeks, I hung around her like a lost puppy, because that was one of the nicer places to be. It didn't matter; she didn't even notice a thing. There was talk of an 'arranged marriage' with someone to make sure that the throne was secure. Arranged marriage? They _had_ to be kidding. She'd end up with some wimp who couldn't protect himself. Rina was the kind of woman who needed a strong person in her life. Someone who she could cry on. _Like you?_ That little mocking voice asked me. _Maybe_.

It's bizarre how much you get attached to someone when you live around them. Every time I went near Rina I swear she became more beautiful. Reaver noticed it too. He was forever popping in to ask for things, and even though Rina always said 'no' he just kept coming back, asking for weird things. One of them was the potential of a whorehouse just outside Rina's front garden, for crying out loud! I soon made up my mind that if he asked that again I was going to steal his Dragonstomper and burn it. Speaking of burning, the beauty of the Bowerstone Resistance got married to her faithful Leftenant Arthur Kidd during this time and for a wedding present Rina gave her the right to veto any of Reaver's ideas that might harm the people. You should have seen her face when she got the official warrant. It was like someone had combined her birthday with the day we defeated the darkness and added three drops of excitement. Reaver wasn't took keen, but hey, life isn't _about _him.

But unfortunately he was part of life. We were in the throne room and I was standing by her throne being the dutiful bodyguard. Reaver was talking to Rina and trying to convince her to drain Bower Lake (again) and Rina was refusing him when she smiled at him.

"Reaver, I'm not giving you anything. If you wanted a social visit, you can ask," she told him. He grinned and his brow popped.

"I'll take you up on that, your _majesty_," and, turning to go, Reaver blew Rina a kiss and I blew up in his face. He just blew a kiss at her! And I'd promised myself that Rina was mine…

"What do you think you're doing? This is the queen of Albion! You can't just blow her a kiss like she's some common whore! Show some respect!" I yelled. He sighed, smiling, and winked at Rina.

"This boy is annoying, isn't he, Rina?" He commented, looking at her as though asking for her favour. She shrugged, blushing a little.

-Reaver-

"He's a friend." I saw his face fall visibly. He'd probably thought he was more. I smirked at his expression, but noticed his body had become locked and tense, and became serious.

"If you're bothering her, we'll take this outside," he warned me.

"With pleasure," I hissed vindictively. Making of fool of lovestruck morons was a hobby of mine. Rina leapt to her feet.

"Reaver! Ben! Stop it! This is ridiculous! Stop this!" She ordered. I shrugged.

"You may be the queen, dearest Rina, but I'm afraid this is a matter of manly pride. You cannot have a say in it, I am _so_ sorry." I followed the blonde outside, Rina behind us.

"Are you going to have a duel? Please don't do this!" She begged. I blew hair out of my face.

"I'll leave if he leaves you alone. Then neither of us can have you," I told her, nonchalant.

"This is about me? Are you ridiculous? You must be! Stop this, it's lunacy!" I took one look at Rina, in her queen's clothes, looking deliciously attractive, and gave her my verdict.

"I'm sorry, Rina, you're just too damn sexy," I replied, and clicked back the hammer of my Dragonstomper. He aimed his puny little rifle at me too, both staring down the barrel at each other. Several nobles stopped and looked, and one of them began counting down the time until we were to shoot. They counted from thirty. Guards appeared at Rina's call, but the public was against them, forming a chain to stop them getting through. They _wanted _us to duel to the death. But that was okay.

The seconds ticked down…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

-Ben-

I will never forget what she did next.


	6. Chapter 6

As we pulled the trigger she jumped in front of me. She got both bullets. One through her back (me). She gasped weakly and my mouth formed a silent _no_ as I realised what would happen next. The other bullet thudded through her shoulder (Reaver), spinning her round like a cut marionette from the force it hit her with. She collapsed in shock. The pain must have been overwhelming. She looked up blankly and didn't seem to see me, holding her body. She closed her eyes and reached up. I took her hand, but I didn't think it was me she was reaching for. Once more she looked weak and I was transported back to the temple in Aurora, one year ago to the day.

-Rina-

My mother waited for me on a bench in a small copse. She wore her favourite black clothes and she was smiling.

"Rina, I've got news for you. I can't touch you or be here long, but the man whose bullet pierced your back is in fact Marine's grandson."

"What?"

"Marine's grandson. Rose's son. Tell him his legacy, Rina Marine, and hopefully one day you'll know yours." She began to fade.

"Wait, mother! Who was my father?"

"Find my diaries, Rina, and you'll know," she whispered, fading. I tumbled into blackness.

-Ben-

She was out for several hours while they extracted both bullets and patched her up. When her eyes opened, she was in her room, where I'd taken her, and I was leaning anxiously over her. She moved as though she was sore all over, sitting up slowly and scanning the room (for Reaver?) Thankfully he wasn't there, and she turned to me with a slight smile on her face.

"What do you think you were doing?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Aren't I allowed to save a friend from doing something stupid?" She asked, and pulled the duvet up to her neck.

"I…you were…I suppose it was my fault," I gabbled. She sighed.

"Ben, listen. It's my fault Reaver thought I was interested. I should've made my preferences clearer," she apologised. She noticed the health potion by her bed and drank it in one. I raised an eyebrow as she winced. I didn't, however, pursue the matter.

"Preferences?" I said finally.

"Oh Avo. This wasn't what it was meant to be like," she moaned, leaning back into her pillow. I sat on the bed, facing her. I could see her processing my lack of my usual weapons and red jacket. She guessed I'd probably been waiting around for a while. She traced a line from my middle finger to my shoulder. It felt really nice. I sighed and shuddered from the effect.

"Seriously, Rina? Preferences? What do you mean?"

"I mean that I prefer you to Reaver any day. He's too debauched and rude for me," she explained, and I flushed slightly.

"I should have realised the day I met you that there was something."

"So what does this mean about…uh…us?" I asked shakily. She hmmmed.

"I suppose," she said after a while, "you could finally kiss me."

Open invitation. I didn't need a second bidding. I locked my fingers into her dark hair and held on tightly.

"Door's not locked." I warned her, as we came up for air. She pointed her finger at the door and seemed to concentrate hard. I heard a click.

"S'locked now." She said, and we carried on kissing.

I don't know when we actually…did it. All I remember was waking up with my head on her shoulder, in her bed, and completely naked. Most incredible sensation _ever_. Reaver was going to be _so_ jealous. But then, who _cared_ about Reaver? She watched me wake up, and, as I looked at her she kissed me.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Hey," My hand crept up to hers and held it.

"You've got very dainty hands for a male," she said, looking closely at them.

"It's a Finn family thing. I was always rubbish at pick-pocketing, though," I replied, and she looked at me. "I'll explain." And so I did.

Once I was done, she informed me as to who my grandmother was. I sat in shocked silence for a little while. Then I decided to wake up.

"Never," I said finally.

"Mother told me herself."

"This when you were out?"

"Yep. I talked to mother. For a few seconds, but it was long enough."

"Lucky sod," I said. Then I rethought my own words. "Wrong. _I'm_ the lucky sod, sleeping with the most beautiful woman in Albion." My arm crept around her shoulders. "How'd you get so beautiful anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm afraid. I suppose it's hereditary. The Heroes of Oakvale and Southcliff were supposed to be best-looking men in Albion in their time. And my mother…well, there's a lot you can say about my mother, and one of them is definitely that she was the most beautiful woman in Albion in her time," she conceded. I planted a kiss on her neck and then buried my face in her hair, inhaling deeply.

"We have to face Reaver sometime," she told me.

"Oh golly." I moaned. She smirked.

"Still, we can meet him…later." I suggested. She turned to look at me as I rested my hand at the nape of her neck and kissed her.

She sat in her throne, with me beside her, as Reaver entered. It was a private audience.

"So, you chose the whelp over me?" Her voice rang out, commanding, to counteract Reaver's bitterness.

"He's not a child, Reaver, and neither am I. You were my mother's; now she's dead, you have the whole world to enjoy. Leave this alone." Reaver leaned on his cane.

"You're so beautiful, and you're wasting your time." He said, one eyebrow raised. "I mean, look at you! You must be-what-twenty? You're so perfect, and you're wasting your days with _him_."

"I'm the Queen, Reaver, I'm not wasting my time. Now please, if all you have is insults, please go." Reaver bowed respectfully, then turned around and walked away smartly.

"Thought that would be worse." I said, shrugging. Rina let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a little bit scary, and truth be told, I'm _really_ tense." I told her. There was look in my eyes that she understood fairly well.

"And what?"

"Sorry. Let me make that clearer. Bedroom?" So, for the third time today, I found myself in bed with the beautiful, perfect and downright sultry Queen of Albion.

Rina had yet to find her legacy by finding her mother's diaries, that was what her mother had told her. What was that supposed to mean?

"I never knew who my father was. She implicated that the diaries would tell me. I have to know."

My arms curled around her. Imagine not knowing whom your father way. That must be terrible. I knew mine- he'd died a drunkard and his once great business empire had crumbled because he'd left everything to marry my mother. But Rina knew nothing about her father. I vowed to help her find out her heritage.

"You'd like the help?"

"That would be very kind of you."

"Anything for you."

"Don't make me test that theory."

"Au contraire, you can test it whenever you like."

"How about now?"


End file.
